


Crowley and the Cat

by Yvesriba



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Based on a True Story, Cats, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvesriba/pseuds/Yvesriba
Summary: Do you ever have a moment where creative lightning hits? I had that moment last night when my friend Sara shared a story about her cat Occhi trying to pull her tasseled Crowley scarf and nearly pulling her down from her seat to the floor in the process. I was already getting an idea, and THEN she shared that Occhi's little kitty fangs stick out of his mouth all the time in an adorable overbite. The feral creative juices kicked in and I spent two hours drafting, penciling and then inking (all digital) this little story, "Crowley and the Cat."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Crowley and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Miele_Petite is one of my very favorite Good Omens fandom artists!


End file.
